After the techniques for rapid pH measurement and for determining the pd by lipophilic ions have meanwhile been set up and improved, generation of proton-motive forces by pumps and their involvement in acidification mechanisms and in the transport of various solutes into whole cells (Ehrlich cells and others), and subcellular preparation (mitochondria, plasma membrane vesicles) will be studied in more detail.